Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster is a Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot After spending the night in a seemingly abandoned cottage after a camping trip suddenly gets rained out, meet Toaster is the leader of a gang of appliances consisting of a radio, a lamp named "Lampy", a blanket named "Blanky", and a vacuum cleaner named "Kirby" who belong to their "master"; a young boy named Rob. They wait every day at this same cottage for his return with an increasing sense of abandonment, which causes Blanky to hallucinate about finally seeing Rob coming back. On this same day, which is the second day of July, the appliances are devastated to learn that a real estate broker is selling the house. Not wanting to accept the fact that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find Rob. all decide to go with them to help find him, since they wanted to help them, and they have nothing else to do. The appliances connect a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following Radio's signal broadcast from the city where Rob has moved to. On their journey, the appliances encounter numerous harrowing adventures where they learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a nightmare where Rob and Toaster get tortured by an evil smirking clown dressed as a firefighter followed by a violent storm during nightfall wakes Toaster and the others with the storm blowing Blanky, up into the trees, and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod in an attempt to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky, (who now have broken wings) the next morning, they try to cross a waterfall, but during an attempt to cross it, everyone falls in except for Kirby, who dives after them and rescues them, and the appliances wash up into the middle of a swamp. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After losing their balance and almost drowning in a mud hole, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, an owner of a spare parts shop, where they get scared by a group of partially dismantled or disfigured appliances, who have lost hope and are at risk of being disassembled or sold. When Radio is removed from a shelf and about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances and the heroes frighten St. Peters by pretending to be ghosts and blast him off far, far away and then all flee to the city, while most of the worn-out appliances flee the store and return to their masters' homes. Rob, who is now a young adult living in a modern apartment with his family, is about to depart for college, and goes with his girlfriend Chris to the cottage to retrieve the old appliances to take with him. After secretly witnessing this, Rob's newer appliances in the apartment become resentful. When the appliances arrive at Rob's apartment after perusing a phone book, the newer appliances explain that they are "on the cutting edge of technology.” After answering Toaster, the other four appliances and our heroes their question of what they mean by singing their song to them, they kick them all into the apartment's dumpster from the window, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Thinking that the cottage has been broken in to and trashed and his original appliances were stolen, Rob and Chris return to his apartment where a black and white TV, who is another appliance owned by Rob that used to be part of the cabin gang, broadcasts false advertisements to encourage him and Chris to go to Ernie's Disposal to find Toaster and the other four appliances and bring them back. At the junkyard, the appliances are tormented by a maniacal crusher with its henchman, an evil tower crane with an electromagnet that picks up junk and places them on its conveyor belt that leads to the crusher. When Toaster and the gang discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged that he still needs them after all, and attempt to foil the magnet in order to allow Rob to find them. After being foiled numerous times, the magnet decides to pick up Rob as well as his appliances, except Toaster and our heroes, and drops them on the conveyor belt. Toaster makes a heroic sacrifice by jumping into the crusher's gears to disable it just in time to prevent it from killing Rob and destroying his appliances. Rob survives and returns to the apartment with our heroes and all of the five appliances in tow, including the mangled Toaster. Rob repairs Toaster and takes the five appliances with him to college, along with Chris. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * The storyline continues in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' and ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars''. * are the only humans in the team starring in this film, due to the film's main characters being household items. * This film is inspired by Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster, R2-D2 and C-3PO's Adventures with The Brave Little Toaster and the remake of Sora Meets The Brave Little Toaster all together. * Due to brief language, the only change to this film is that Radio will say "darn" and "heck" instead of the D and H words, due to the MPAA rating system being very strict. * This is a PAL film with PAL bits from and NTSC bits from . Music score * Main Titles (from The Brave Little Toaster) * They All Wake Up (from The Brave Little Toaster) * - * Toaster's Dream (from The Brave Little Toaster) * The Storm (from The Brave Little Toaster) * - * Tears of Life (from Pokémon: The First Movie) (when , are mourning over Toaster while a devastated was hugging him and shedding tears while the rest of the team are looking sad and shedding tears for Toaster) * - * I Want Things Real Again (from Pokémon 3: The Movie) (at the end of the end credits after "We Will Meet Again", "" and The Brave Little Toaster end credits music) Scenes * Opening Credits/ * The / Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers